Learn with Sooty - Have Fun with Numbers (1989)
|catalogue number = TV8066 |rating = |running time = 52 minutes||re-release date = |re-released by = }}Learn with Sooty - Have Fun with Numbers is a children's educational video release in the UK by Thames Video Collection on 5th June 1989, and 24th September 1990, and then it got re-released by Thames Video on 4th February 1991. Description Whilst playing Hide and Seek, Sweep confesses that he can’t count so Matthew tries to help him by getting him to count his sugar lumps into his cup of but. However Matthew doesn’t bother having a cup of tea, when Sooty, Sweep and Soo get so carried away with counting sugar lumps into his tea that he ends up having fifteen of them. Next they count the items of their breakfast sets, but they spend so much time counting, that they lose their appetite so Soo goes to counting her dress for washing, Sooty goes to count his honey and Sweep goes to count his bones. Afterwards, Sooty, Sweep and Soo play a homemade board by Matthew and at the same time they find out what number actually look like. Then Sooty and Matthew go out and catch a number 9 bus to collect a special package. When they come to the front door of their destination, they discover that the number 6 upside down is the number 9 and vice-versa as the number 6 on the front of the house is upside down. The package is a number 9 for their house and Matthew and Sooty demonstrate their discovery when they return. That night at their bedtime, Sooty, Sweep and Soo can’t sleep, so Matthew tells them that like him, they should count sheep. Credits Opening (Original 1989 release) * Blue Warning screen * Thames Video Collection logo (1986-1990) * Which is Star? trailer from 1989 by Matthew Corbett * Learn with Sooty intro * Start of Have Fun with Numbers (1989) Closing (Original 1989 release) * End of Have Fun with Numbers (1989) * Learn with Sooty closing credits * Thames Video Collection logo (1986-1990) (Weird) * Learn with Sooty Videos trailer from 1989 by Matthew Corbett Opening (1990 Re-release) * Blue Warning screen * Thames Video Collection logo (1986-1990) * Learn with Sooty Videos trailer from 1990 by Matthew Corbett * Learn with Sooty intro * Start of Have Fun with Numbers (1989) Closing (1990 Re-release) * End of Have Fun with Numbers (1989) * Learn with Sooty closing credits * Thames Video Collection logo (1986-1990) (Weird) Trailers and info Original 1989 release * Learn with Sooty Videos trailer from 1989 with all these videos of "Be Safe", Start to Read", "Have Fun with Numbers", and "How Things Work Simple Science". 1990 Re-release * Learn with Sooty Videos trailer from 1990 with all these videos of "Start to Read", "Be Safe", "How Things Work Simple Science", Have Fun with Numbers", "A-Z of Animals", and "Start to Read 2". Gallery LEARN-WITH-SOOTY-HAVE-FUN-WITH-NUMBERS-_57.jpg|Cassette with BBFC U Learn-with-sooty-have-fun-with-numbers-17583l.jpg Category:Learn with Sooty Category:Thames Video Collection Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Sooty Category:1989 VHS Releases Category:1990 VHS Releases Category:1991 VHS Releases Category:Thames Video Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1992 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1992 (announced by Pat Sharp) Category:Matthew Corbett (Sooty Presenter) Category:VHS Videos with Four Learn with Sooty Videos trailer from 1989 (announced by Matthew Corbett) Category:VHS Videos with Six Learn with Sooty Videos trailer from 1990 (announced by Matthew Corbett) Category:VHS Videos with Eight Learn with Sooty Videos trailer from 1991 (announced by Matthew Corbett)